La vérité
by naya22
Summary: A cause d'un Slusie Santana doit dire la vérité sur ces sentiments à Rachel ! Un petit OS Pezberry :)


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

**Je poste un petit OS qui me trottait en tête depuis un petit moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas abandoné Un Nouveau Départ, jamais. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**PDV Santana**

Regardez-la marcher dans les couloirs la tête haute, regardez son magnifique sourire, son corps, ses jambes, son talent naturel pour agaçer les gens, sa voix splendide. Regardez juste ce qu'elle est. Au fait je m'appelle Santana Lopez, j'ai dix-huit ans, je suis en dernière année au lycée McKinley, je suis lesbienne et pour mon plus grand malheure je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry. Je suis actuellement entrain d'attendre ma meilleure amie et ex petite amie Brittany près de son casier lorsque mon grand amour. Je veut dire Rachel fait son apparition au bout du couloir, je la regarde de haut en bas avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle passe devant moi me gratifiant d'un sourire que je lui rend automatiquement. Je détourne les yeux alors qu'elle continue son chemin mais j'entends des exclamations qui attire mon attention. Je me retourne pour voir Karofsky et deux autre joueurs de l'équipe de football, Slushies à la mains entrain de rire. Lorsque je comprend qui il on arrosé mon sang ne fait qu'un tour je me dirige automatiquement vers Rachel l'attirant vers les toilettes.

"Rach' ça va ?" dis-je vraiment inquiète.

"C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois"

Je lui fait un petit sourire qu'elle me rend, je lui essuis le visage comme je peux. Alors qu'elle essaye d'enlever la glaçe de ses cheveux.

"C'est bon Santana, je vais me débrouiller."

"Non vient tu vas prendre une douche dans les vestiaires des cheerleaders il n'y a personne, les cours ont du reprendre.

Arrivée au vestiaire je lui tend une serviette

"Euhm.."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je ne pensais pas me faire arroser aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange."

Je me dirige vers mon casier et prend mes vêtements.

"Tien tu n'auras cas me les rendre demain"

"Et toi ?"

"C'est bon j'ai mon uniforme"

"D'accord"

Elle se dirige vers les douches alors que je m'assoie sur le banc. Elle ressord dix minutes plus tard avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Je sens le rouge me monter au joue automatiquement alors que mes yeux reste bloqués sur sa poitrine. Elle se racle la gorge me faisait remonter les yeux vers son visage. Elle à l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Euhm désolé."

Je me retourne pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

"C'est bon Santana et euh merci pour les vêtements tu n'étais pas obligée"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi"

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça je veut dire par rapport à ce que tu penses de moi"

"Et qu'est-ce que je pense de toi Rachel ?"

Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres en disant ses mots, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser il faut vraiment que je le fasse après tout j'ai rien à perdre.

"Tu ne m'as jamais appréci..."

Je lui coupe la parole en posant mes lèvres sur les sienne en espèrant qu'elle comprenne à qu'elle point de l'aime mais elle se recule de moi et me lance un regard d'incompréhension.

"Je suis désolé.. on se voit au Glee Club." Elle quitte la pièce en courant me laissant seul.

Je passe le reste de la journée comme un fantôme ne pensant qu'à elle, à se baiser. Je l'ai fait fuir, mais elle ne sais pas ce que je ressens je n'aurais jamais le courage d'allez la voir et lui dire.

**Le Lendemain**

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai pensé qu'à elle et je sais que je n'aurai plus jamais le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Je me dirige vers mon premier cour, espagnole avec Rachel... Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle dans le fond. Même pas deux minutes après Rachel s'installe à côté de moi, je suis très très mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier Santana ?"

"Rachel ce qui s'est passé et je pense, très claire"

"Mais Santana tu m'as embrassés sans aucune raison"

"Je t'aime Rachel ! Je ne t'ai pas embrassé sans aucune raison" dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle me fixe alors que je regarde droit devant moi. Wouah je me sens vraiment pas bien.

"Monsieur Schuester je me sens pas bien, je peut sortir s'il vous plaît"

"Bien sur Santana"

"Je vais l'accompagner Monsieur" coupe aussitôt Rachel

Je sors de la salle et me met à courir dans les couloirs

"Santana ! Ne fuie pas !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rachel ?"

"La vérité"

Je suis toujours dos à elle mais je peut quand même sentir ta présence derrière moi.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité ?"

"Oui" me souffle t-elle

Dans un seul mouvement je me retourne et la plaque contre les casiers pour l'embrasser avec passion. Mon corps bloque le siens pour éviter tous mouvements. Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues pour mettre plus de force dans se baiser. Nous sommes obligés de se décoller à cause du manque d'air qui s'empare de nous. Je garde mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

"La voilà la vérité, Rachel"

"Dans ce cas, cette vérité me plaît beaucoup."


End file.
